


Come Together

by AraSigyrn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely ladies on the KradamBigBang email support group.</p>
<p>Originally known as the 'not-knotting-knotting fic' because, thanks to seperis, I cannot ever write that trope.</p>
<p>Thanks to deannawol for the title and beating my tenses into submission.  <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

"A-Adam," Kris' voice is raw, fucked out and barely audible over the wet sounds of Adam fucking him. He's gasping against the sheets, face pink and glossy with sweat, eyes screwed up and the fingers of his right hand are clenched tight around Adam's.

Adam growls around the mouthful of skin that he won't - can't - release and Kris shivers. He's nearly boneless under Adam, pleasure drowning out the nervous tension, and he rocks in time with the thrust of Adam's hips, too lax to fight or push back. Adam's still cradling his cock, hand wet and sticky and there is a tiny smear of white at the corner of Kris' red, open mouth.

Kris is hard still, or perhaps again, Adam doesn’t know for sure, gasping and shuddering. He's tender now but even if Adam could slow the urgent pounding _need_ , Kris needs this. He needs Adam fucking him open and sated, and claiming him under the light of the half-moon that shines through the window washing out the gold in Kris' skin and turning the marks of Adam's teeth to ink splotches across his skin. 

Adam loves him so fiercely that he could die of it. He loves the sweat-damp tangle of Kris' hair: the pink/red flush against the midnight blue sheets and the too-hot, too-tight clench as his cock rubs against Kris' prostate. Kris moans, rocking back against him and Adam loves the way he sounds. He loves the way Kris smells, the way Kris' cock tasted on his tongue with the sidewalk concrete bruisingly hard under his knees and late-night traffic passing on the road. Kris; flushed and clumsy but so beautiful as his mouth fell open and he begged for Adam to touch him and take him.

Kris smells of Adam now, slick with his sweat and his come and Adam growls again, pushes harder and Kris moans and lets him drive deeper, tips his head back and wraps those pretty lips around breathless pleas and filthy suggestions. Adam would smile but he can taste the copper tang of blood and Kris' voice cracks in a wail.

He’s so fucking beautiful, wanton and needy and Adam can’t believe he’s the same blushing kid from the club. Adam could have gone to the club in West Hollywood: could have been and gone instead of stopping for dinner: could have turned right instead of left and never found Kris, small and fearless, in a tangle of dancers. It was Kris who looked up, like he’d been waiting and Adam had stopped just long enough for the overtaxed air-con to bring him Kris’ scent – sweet and wild and utterly addictive.

Adam breathes in Kris’ scent now, the tantalizing promise under the sweat and sex and thinks that he would have found Kris if there had been a million stinking humans between them. Kris had been startled, then nervous but even when Adam slammed him against the wall, the better to taste his mouth, Kris hadn’t been afraid.

Shy and uncertain, yes, growing bolder as his instincts clawed through his inexperience but he’d bared his throat and let Adam bite. The taste of Kris’ blood….Adam shudders at the memory, tongue rough against the abused flesh. Kris keens and clutches Adam’s hand tighter. Kris’ blood tells his story; newly turned, never fearful, born to fit the spaces in Adam’s heart and simply perfect.

He had thought to taste Kris’ scent and court him. That had always been the plan with every prospective mate Adam’s wolf has gone sniffing around but Kris, Kris with his wide brown eyes and open smile, Kris was intoxicating. From the first second, Adam wanted to taste the blush Kris thought he couldn’t see under the club’s dim lights, wanted to bring him home and mingle their scents and make a den. But Kris had been in LA for a week and in the club for nearly three hours. The reek of other people wanting him, touching him...Adam snarls and bites down harder just thinking of it. He had barely managed to get Kris out into the back alley behind the club before tearing open his pants and swallowing his cock.

Kris had been begging in seconds, shame forgotten as Adam coaxed breathy gasps and full-body quivers from him. Kris had been so surprised, mouth pink and slack and Adam had been right; Kris’ mouth fitted Adam’s cock like they’d been made for each other but that had come later. The first time was for Kris, to show him a hint of what Adam would do to him and Kris - beautiful, lovely Kris – didn’t refuse him.

Tomorrow, Adam promises, he will smile at Kris and bring him breakfast and fold him up in soft blankets that smell of Adam and home. They will kiss and talk and Adam will send his meddling bitch of a Beta to fetch Kris' things from whatever shithole he’s been living in and they will watch crappy television and getting to know the unimportant details of each other.

For now, Adam's teeth lengthen into fangs and he pulls Kris back, fucking in slow and deep so Kris can feel him. Kris' toes curl and he howls. Adam keeps moving, keeps pushing and demanding and claiming. No-one has done this to Kris before - the startled yelps and the shivering surprise proclaim it - and no-one else ever will.

Adam's growl is almost a snarl as heat pools in the base of his spine and his whole body tightens up and Kris pants, wet and hot against his wrist. He is wrecked, drained and utterly owned and Adam can't stop, can't even imagine letting Kris out of this bed and Kris' cock jerks in his hand and Adam's orgasm hits them both like a tsunami and it’s transcendent; a perfect moment. Adam opens his mouth as Kris arches back, pressing them together and their howl rises out through the open window and over the empty streets of the city beyond.


End file.
